


"I'll keep you warm."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Relationship status is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "I'll keep you warm." “I care about you.”





	"I'll keep you warm."

“Tiggyyyyy.”

He chuckled as you whined into his chest, his arms wrapped around your soaking waist as he brought you towards his dorm.

“Yes doll?”

“I’m so cold…”

“I know baby. I’ll help you in a minute. You shouldn’t have been out there in the rain.”

You nodded and continued walking, letting him steer your body through the hall. He stopped with you in front of his door, holding your drunken body with one hand and pushing open his dorm door with the other. He walked you in with him, closing the door behind him and leading you into the room. You pulled away from him and went to sit on the bed but he grabbed you before you could, pulling you to stand.

“You’re all wet baby. You need to change out of those clothes, just stay right here.”

He kept his hands on your shoulder for a couple seconds longer, making sure you were steady before he went over to his dresser, pulling out an old SAMCRO t-shirt and a pair of new boxers, turning to face you. He chuckled softly as he saw you swaying, your eyes struggling to stay open. He walked up to you and watched as your eyes opened back up when you felt his touch. He handed the clothes to you and pointed to the bathroom.

“Go change. Leave your wet clothes on the floor, I’ll get them later. Just go get dressed in my dry clothes and come back out here.”

He watched as you slowly wobbled over, your body loose and your gait sloppy in your drunken state. He laughed at you softly, never having seen you so drunk. It was an especially big SAMCRO party though and you’d drank a fair amount, deciding at some point that you wanted to go swing on the playground in the rain. It had been all fun and games until you went back into the clubhouse and had started shivering in the cool air. Tig had taken it upon himself to take care of you then and now here you were.

He looked up at you came out of the bathroom, his clothes on your body. You snuggled into them, loving the warmth they gave as opposed to the soaking clothes you had just taken off. You had a towel in your hands and walked up to Tig, sitting beside him on the bed and handing him the towel.

“Can you dry my hair a little?”

“Of course babygirl.”

He moved his body behind you, taking your hair in the towel and gently pressing at it, drying most of the water. He then pulled you back so he could wrap your hair up in the towel, leaving it wrapped around your head. Once he was finished, he pulled you to lay back. He laid down with you, taking you in his arms and covering your body with the blanket.

“ ** _I’ll keep you warm_**.”

You nodded and snuggled further into his embrace, closing your eyes.

“Why are you always so good to me Tiggy?”

He smiled softly before leaning down to kiss your cheek.

“ ** _I care about you_**.”

With that, you nodded and stayed quiet, slowly falling asleep feeling warm and safe in his arms.


End file.
